The death
by Loki
Summary: When Rachel die she has to take care of unfinished business


**The Death**   
**Prologue- Rachel**   
The fight was horrible. I was in grizzly Morph. Fighting as best I could. Rachel! Behind you! > I spun around. A taxxon went down. It was hopeless. We were losing. It was the worst fight yet. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. Look out Tobias! > He dodged a dracen beam. But he was weakening. He wouldn't be able to fight much longer. He wasn't fighting now, he was dodging. Trying to stay alive. I saw a human controller take aim at him with a dracon. It was a no miss shot. No! > I cried. I couldn't reach the controller in time, but I could still save Tobias. I ran forward. Rachel! > Jake yelled. It happened in slow-motion. I jumped forward. Bears can't jump that far, but it was far enough. The beam hit me in the side of the face. The pain! It burned at me. Like I was engulfed in pain. Rachel! > Tobias's cry was anguished. I sank to the ground.   
Rachel! > He cried again. No! No! No! > I think it was Cassie. I couldn't hear that well anymore. The pain was gone. I only felt peaceful. I heard Jake yell Back off! retreat! > His cry came from far away. Then, nothing. 

**Chapter 1- Rachel**   
I awoke surrounded by white. Not blinding white, more of a creamy white. It was peaceful. "Ahhh. Your here." I tuned around. I young girl in a white dress was looking at me. Her golden locks fell lightly on her shoulders. "What?" I asked. "We've been expecting you." She went on, walking towards me. "You have to go back to Earth. Unfinished business and all that." Something clicked, "am I dead?" "Yup." She said it with such simplicity. I didn't know how I felt about that. How was I meant to feel. The young girl opened a hatch in the floor. I could see my town threw it. "They can't see you down there." She told me. "Only if they truly believe." I was confused, "believe what?" "Off you go." She said, ignoring me. She made shooing motions. I stepped threw the hatch. Then, I was on a street. The hatch was gone. "Ok then." I whispered. A few people were on the street. They didn't look at me. "Hello?" I yelled. Nothing. Ok. So they couldn't see me. They didn't believe. Whatever that meant. I walked down the street. I was wearing a white dress. Like the girls. Maybe I was an angel. How could I be? I killed to much to be an angel. I came to my house. I went to open the door, but my hand went straight threw it! My whole arm went threw. I jerked it out. Then slowly a put it back again. Then a leg, my body, and my head. I pulled myself into our front hall. 

**Chapter 2- Rachel**   
BRRIIINNGG I jumped. "It's just the phone." I muttered. "Hello?" Mum had picked it up. "This is she. How can I help you officer" She paused. "Yes Rachel is my daughter. Why?" She looked concerned. Suddenly, "no." She sat down hard. Tears ran down her cheeks. I put two and two together. She'd been told I was dead. But how? I was in grizzly morph when it happened. How could they have found my body? I had to get away from mum. I stepped back threw the door and jogged towards Cassie's. She wasn't in her room so I went into the barn. There she was. Absentmindedly wandering around. She looked like she was trying to find something to do. But she'd already done everything. Her eyes were bloodshot. And I realized. She saw me die. She knows I'm dead. "Cassie!" I cried "I'm right here. She ignored me. "Oh, why cant you believe!" I yelled suddenly angry. I went to kick a cage, but as a half expected, my leg went threw it. I didn't need to kick it though. Cassie did that for me. She kick it half way across the room. "Why did you have to go and die!" She yelled. I jumped back could she see me? But, no she was just yelling. "Your meant to be the strong one!" She cried, tears flowing from her eyes. "Your meant to be invincible!" I wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her. But I couldn't. Not until she believed. Believed in what? I bit my lip and rushed threw the barn wall, I kept running until I was deep in the woods. 

**Chapter 3- Rachel**   
I made my way to Tobias's tree. He wasn't there. "Tobias?" I called out of instinct. As if he could answer. I looked up. A bird was circling overhead. "Tobias?" It was him. He landed on his branch, oblivious to my being there. I couldn't tell how he was feeling, his hawk eyes gave nothing away. "Do you believe Tobias?" I asked him. A mouse ran threw the meadow. It stopped in the middle. Easy pickings for him! But he made no effort to go after it. I felt sick deep inside. He's already eaten. I reasoned. That's why he wont go after such an easy meal. "Oh Tobias." I sobbed. "Please. Why wont you believe?" No answer. "I'm right here Tobias. Talk to me!" I sighed. It was obvious he didn't know I was here. It hurt so much. To know that the only person I'd ever loved didn't even know I existed. Maybe this was hell. Never being able to speak to any of my friends again. Never. It was only starting to sink in. No Cassie, no Jake, no Ax, no friendly fighting with Marco. And worst of all, no Tobias. It was to much to bare. "This is your fault!" I screamed at Tobias in my anger. "If you hadn't have been so damn weak I wouldn't have died! And I'd still be here with you!" Tears saturated my cheeks. Tobias looked at me. I swear he _looked _at me. I shuddered. Then he flew off. "No! Wait!" I called after him. But it was no use. After all, I was dead. I sighed and headed off. No use standing around here all day, I thought. 

**Chapter 4- Tobias**   
I don't know how I got out from the yeerk pool. I don't remember. All I can remember is Rachel dyeing. She took that dracon instead of me. I should have died, not her. I knew the others blamed me. Once I was out of the pool I flew off. Not knowing were I was going. Just flying. "Tobias!" I jerked. It sounded like Rachel. I looked down. It was Rachel! I was overjoyed for a moment before reality kicked in. Rachel was dead. I was hallucinating. That had to be it. I landed on my branch. she stood under it. "Do you believe Tobias?" She asked me. I focused on ignoring her. She wasn't there. I was going crazy. Rachel was dead. I had killed her. I saw a mouse stop in the middle of the meow. I was starving, but what was the point? I didn't deserve to live. I didn't deserve to satisfy my hunger. The only thing I deserved was to die. "Oh Tobias." Rachel sobbed, "why won't you believe." _Oh I do believe. _I mentally told her. _I believe I killed you. _"I'm here Tobias. Talk to me!" Her words were taunting me. I wanted to tell her to shut up. "This is your fault!" The words stung. But I knew they were true. She was punishing me. "If you hadn't have been so damn weak I wouldn't have died! And I'd still be here with you!" I looked directly at her, _your right. I know your right. _I couldn't take it anymore.I spread my wings and flew off. Away from the nightmare I had made. 

**Chapter 5- Rachel**   
I walked around mindlessly. Somehow I ended up infront of Jakes house. Sighed I walked in. To my surprise my mum was there. She was with Jakes mum they were both crying. Jordan and Sarah were in the lounge room watching an old bugs bunny cartoon. Sarah was crying, but Jordan was staring stonily ahead. I walked up the stairs, into Jakes room. He was lying on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. "Jake?" I whispered. No, Jake didn't believe either. "Yes Chapman. It's me Tom." My ears perked up. Had jake noticed what Tom was saying? No. I walked into Toms room. He was talking on the cordless. "Yes, I think I can bring in a lot of new hosts." "How?" I demanded. He didn't answer, too bad if Tom was the only damned person who believed. "My hosts aunt's daughter had died. There hole family and mine are very vulnerable." "What!" I yelled, "No way are you taking my family you dumb yeerk!" I was shaking I was so mad. "Do you hear filth? You take them over my dead body!" I paused realizing the truth in my words. How was I going to stop the yeerk from taking my family? If only I could find a believer. "Ok, bye." Tom hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. I followed. "Who were you talking to sweetie?" Jakes mum asked blowing her nose. " Vice-Prinsable Chapman." Tom said in a fake sad voice. "He heard about Rachel and wanted to give him sympathy on behalf of the sharing." My mum wiped her eyes, "how sweet of them." Tom nodded, "the sharing could help you know." He told her. "No mum don't listen!" I cried to no avail. Mum nodded, "I might give them a call." "No!" I yelled again. I ran outside. Not noticing Jordan staring after me. 

**Chapter 6- Jordan**   
No way could Rachel be dead. It just wasn't possible. Rachel was strong. Any second now she would walk threw Jakes door. I didn't even know why we had to stay at cousin Jakes. I kept my eyes focused on the TV. Mum and Sarah kept crying. They shouldn't have been. Rachel wasn't dead. "Don't cry!" I snapped at Sarah. That just made her cry harder. Cousin Tom was talking to someone upstairs. Don't know who. "What!" I jumped, looking for who had shouted. "No way are you taking my family dumb yeerk! Do you hear filth? You take them over my dead body!" Rachel. I spun around, mum was acting like she hadn't even heard. And what was a yeerk? What was Rachel talking about? Tom was in the kitchen. He was telling mum and auntie about how they should join the sharing. Rachel was next to Tom. But it was like they couldn't see her. " No mum don't listen!" She yelled. Her mum didn't show any signs of having heard Rachel. "No!" Rachel yelled, she ran threw, yes threw, Jakes front door and out onto the street. "What the." I whispered. How did she do that? Only ghosts can do that. Unless she was a ghost. No way. If she was a ghost then how come I could see her. One thing I knew for sure. No way could Mum join the Sharing. If Rachel didn't want her to then I would make sure she wouldn't. 

**Chapter 7- Rachel**   
I had to do something! But what? I ran up Marcos steps. He and Ax were my last hope. And I didn't know were Ax was. I ran into Marco's room. He wasn't there. I quickly searched the rest of the house. No sign of anyone. "Damn!" I yelled. Were else would he be? I thought for a minute. "Of course!" I cried. I ran down the street. But I was tired. It would take me forever to get to the mall. I saw a bus stop full of crowded people. "Yes!" I cried, I ran over. A guy looked at me "hullo." He said I jumped, "Oh. Great." I cried. "You have to believe. Why can't anyone else?" He looked at me in surprise and turned away. The bus pulled up. I got on and took an empty seat. At least I didn't have to pay. "Uh excuse me." The believing man said to the driver. "Yeah?" "Shouldn't that young lady have to pay?" He pointed at me. I poked out my tongue. Sorry, I couldn't help it. "Theirs no one there mate." The driver told him, "lay of the grog a bit ok?" The poor guy. He sat down. He kept looking at me. Probably thought he was going crazy. The bus pulled up outside the mall. I got out and ran all the way to the arcade. As I'd suspected Marco was there. Half heatedly playing some game. "Marco!" I called hopefully. "Dumb game." He muttered, but other than that, no reply. Only Ax left. I sighed and sank to the floor. Being dead really sucked. 

**Chapter 8- Rachel**   
I took the bus back to Marco's neighborhood. I didn't see the poor old believer guy. Her was probably lying on a couch in some shrinks office. I walked slowly back towards the woods. It was getting dark. Normally I'd worry about axe murders, or being grounded. But hey, I'm dead, that stuff doesn't matter anymore. I walked towards Ax's scoop. I didn't see Tobias. Ax wasn't in his scoop, but I saw him drinking from the near by river. He was reciting some sort of ritual. Then I realized. A death ritual, my death ritual. "Ax I'm here!" I cried. He went on reciting, like I wasn't even there. My last hope gone. I might as well sign my family over to the yeerks. I thought bitterly. Unless Jake realized what was happening and stopped it. But he was so out of it, that I doubted he'd notice if he himself became a controller. I sat down on the grass and cried. "If I wasn't already dead I'd kill myself." I muttered. Would that work? I thought. Then I remembered, I'd have to be able to pick up my weapon to do that. I'd just go straight threw it. To bad there weren't any big cliffs around here. Maybe I could drown myself. Nah, probably wouldn't work. I got up nd wandered off. It was pitch black now, and I couldn't see a thing. I was probably walking threw trees and stuff, but who cared? "Who cares!" I whispered. No one cared enough to reply. 

**Chapter 9- Tobias**   
It was the next morning. I was in my branch. Watching a mouse. I could easily take it. But no, the mouse would get to live. But not me. I wouldn't be so lucky. Tobias! > I looked down. Ax was under my tree. Yeah? > Prince Jake has called a meeting. > I sighed, tell him I can't come Ax. I've got to catch some food. > Ok Tobias. > He walked away. Didn't he realize? Rachel was dead! We didn't have the right to meet with out her. None of hem understood. It was like a game to them. "Tobias!" I looked, it was Cassie. Yeah. > "Why aren't you at the meeting?" Why aren't you. > She sighed. "I know you miss Rachel Tobias. We all to." Her voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes. "But you cut off from the rest of us, ok?" I'm not. > I snapped. I'm just trying to catch my breakfast, ok > I don't know if she believed my lie but she left me alone anyway.   
I wanted to fly, but already I had barley enough energy to stay standing. Soon, in a few perhaps, I would be dead. That's the way it should be really. 

**Chapter 10- Rachel**   
I spent the night in my old room. In the morning I went downstairs, normally after a long night my hair would be a mess. But strangely enough I wasn't. The lining to being dead I suppose. Downstairs Jordan and Sara were eating breakfast. I stayed quite, not like there was a chance they'd see me anyway. "Girls." Said mum coming into the room, she looked slightly better than before, but her eyes were still red and her hair was limp. "Mmm?" Jordan asked with a mouth full of wheeties. "Girls, get dressed, were going to a new club called the Sharing." I gasped, I had to stop them. But how! They couldn't see me. "No!" Jordan yelled. Sarah gasped. "Excuse me young lady." Mum looked shocked. "Rachel was always saying how dumb the sharing is. If she didn't want to go to it. Then I don't want to go." Mum looked ready to make her then changed her mind, "fine. Sarah and I will go. You stay here." Well, atleast it was a start. Mum ushered Sarah out leaving Jordan at the table. She turned to look at me, "how come they can't see you?" I gasped and sat down on my but. "You can see me?" She nodded. "Geez." "So?" She asked, "so what?" "why can't everyone else?" "Because I'm dead." "Well, duh Rachel. But why can't anyone else see you?" I sighed, "well. It's because you believe. Don't ask me what that means." She nodded, "ok. Great. I'm talking to my dead sister. Totally normal." She laughed. She shook her head. "Ok, second question. What's a yeerk?" "How do you know about yeerks?" I gasped. "You were yelling at cousin Tom about them." Of all the people to know about the yeerks, it had to be my sister. 

**Chapter 11- Jordan**   
Rachel looked pale. But then she started to tell me about how the yeerks were aliens and controlled you and stuff. "Are you joking?" I demanded. She shook her head, "unfortunately no." "You come you know about it?" She sighed. "Well, one night after a trip to the mall Cassie, Jake, Marco, our friend Tobias and I went threw the construction site near the mall. Then a dying andalite, that's another type of alien, gave us the power to morph into animals." She proceeded to tell me about how they could only morph for two hours at a time and how Tobias had broken the rule, and how they found another alien Ax. It was all a bit much to comprehend. "So, what does this, if it's true have to do with mum and sarah going to the sharing?" Rachel suddenly looked sad. "The sharing is a front for the yeerk. You go in free, you come out a controller." I realized what she was saying. "So..." She nodded, "yep." I let out a shaky breath, "we have to do something!" She nodded again, "exactly. Look you have to tell the others. They'll most probably be in the barn. Come on." "But what will I say?" "Just repeat after me." "Ok. If you say so. This is insane if you ask me." She smiled, "you sound like Marco." We walked to the barn. Rachel lead the way, I wasn't sure of how to get there. I walked in. Jake, Cassie and Marco were there. "Ax and Tobias aren't here." Rachel told me. I nodded.   
"Jordan." Jake looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" I looked helplessly at Rachel. "Say, I know about the yeerks." I sighed, then turned to Jake, "I know about the yeerks." 

**Chapter 12- Jake**   
I tried to keep my cool. "What?" I asked Jordan. Maybe if we played dumb we'd be ok. Oh, as if I didn't have enough on my plate right now! Jordan looked beside her. "Look Jake cut the crap ok? I know." She paused. "Rachel told me everything before your last mission incase she died." I gasped. Rachel wouldn't do something that dumb would she? Cassie bit her lip. Marco's mouth was hanging open. "Don't look so surprised. And Marco you look like a fly catcher." The look of shook on Cassies face changed to suspicion. I'm sure my expression mirrored here's. This was not how Jordan acted. That was something Rachel would say. Something was up. Jordan looked jittery, "anyway. Um, mum and Sarah have been going to the sharing. If we don't do something they'll be made into controllers." I sighed. "Jordan what is going on? Your acting more like Rachel than you." she looked nervous. "Am I?" Marco nodded "yes." "Yeah, well. If I tell you why you won't believe me." Cassie looked at her, "try us." Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Rachel is standing next to me telling me what to say." Marco whistled. "Have you gone bonkers?" "If I have then how come I know about the yeerks. How come I know about yous. How come I know about David. How come I know Rachel is allergic to crocodile morph. How come I know all that huh?" I sighed, "fair enough. But I still don't believe you." Jordan glared at me. "Fine." She spat, "but if Sarah and my mum are made into controllers I'll blame it on you." She tuned and stomped away. '"Great." I muttered, "just great." 

**Chapter 13- Rachel**   
"Well," I commented once we were outside, "that went well." Jordan gave a wry smile, "looks like were gonna have to save mum and Sarah ourselves. "Yep." I sighed. "If only I knew how." I thought for a moment. "Wait!" I cried. "I've got it!" "What?" Asked Jordan. "The blue box!" "The blue box?" "The morphing cube. It gave us the power to morph. I can give you the power to morph. That would defiantly convince the others." "Are you sure?" Jordan's brow was creased. I nodded. Then I realized, "oh wait. It might not work. Any other time it's needed another person who can morph to touch it as well and I can't touch stuff. I go straight threw it.." I bit my lip, "and the others won't help." Jordan looked thoughtful, "maybe the other to will. Ax and whats-his-face." "Tobias?" "Yeah. Tobias." I shrugged, "it's worth a shot. But first, you have to get the box." "Were is it?" "Over here." I pointed to the pump in Cassies back yard. "Unscrew this." I told my sister, gesturing to the plate covering the space were the box was hidden. Jordan fiddled with the screws and after a few minutes she lifted the plate. "Good." I said, "now take out the box." She did so. I couldn't help but shiver when I say it. The last time we used the box had been disastrous. But this is Jordan. I told myself. Your sister. "Come on." I told her smiling, "lets go find Tobias." 

**Chapter 14- Tobias**   
"There he is." I looked down. Great, Rachel was back to mock me. She had her sister Jordan, who was holding the blue box. No matter. They couldn't taunt me for long. I only had a few hours left to live. If that. The hunger was gone now. I only felt empty. "Tobias?" I looked down at Jordan again. How do you know me? > I asked. My voice was weak. "Rachel told me." She waved her hand in Rachel's direction. You see her to? > "You ca see me Tobias?" Rachel demanded. Yes. > I admitted, Going crazy. > My voice trailed off. "Oh Tobias." Rachel was crying. "You have to help us. You have to give Jordan the morphing power!" Ok. > Why argue? I hoped to the ground. "Jordan touch one side." Rachel commanded. "Tobias touch the other. I did. The box glowed. The dimmed. "It's done." She pronounced. She looked at me. "Be careful Tobias." She whispered. Jordan and I will be back soon. Ok?" didn't answer. I lay down right there on the grass. Jordan put me on my branch. Red clouded my vision. It would all be over soon. 

**Chapter 15- Rachel**   
Tobias was dying. I could see that. It tore at my heart to know that. But I had to save my mum. Then Tobias. Oh damn life's hard decisions. I took Jordan to aquire elephant morph and a osprey morph. She did. I talked her threw her first morph. It freaked her out alot, which I suppose is understandable. Then we flew to the school hall were they'd been holding sharing meetings recently. Mum and Sarah looked like they were having fun. "Ok Jordan?" I said "yeah?" "I want you to morph elephant and stomp this place flat. Ok?" She grinned, "cool." I watched her morph. It was weird really. I never even in my weirdest dreams expected my life, or death, to go like this. Jordan finished morphing. "Ok go." I told her. And go she dead. Within a hew minutes the place was as flat as a pancake. People were running everywhere. Chapman was shaking his fists, looking very P.O.ed. I grinned, Jordan reminded me of me. "Well. We certantly won't be coming back here." I heard mum tell Sara as they rushed into the car. I did it!" I shouted to Jordan. Yes! > She cried. She stomped off and demorphed. We grinned and high fived. Or atleast tried to, but my hand went straight threw hers. We giggled, then I rememberd. 'Tobias!" I turned and ran back to the woods top speed, leaving Jordan behind. Oh please. I begged. Let him be ok. 

**Chapter 16- Tobias**   
"Tobias!" Rachel was at my side. You dead. > I said. "Oh Tobias. Oh don't die. You have so much to live for." I killed you. > My words were blunt. Tears ran down Rachel's cheeks. "Oh Tobias, no. You didn't. No one killed me. Well, unless you count the idiot with the dracon. But Tobias, my death was meant to happen. Why can't you see that?" It's to late anyway. > I gasped out. The hunger... > Everything was red. I couldn't see couldn't hear. I felt faint. So faint. Like I was flying... 

**Chapter 17- Rachel**   
"Rach?" Jordan came behind me. "He's dead." I sobbed. I held Tobias's body in my hands. "Rach? I can barley see you. I can't hear you very well either." "My unfinished business!" I gasped, "it must be done." "Bye sis." Jordan smiled, "see you round." Tears flowed like Niagra falls. "Bye." The white was back. "Are you ready Rachel?" I spun around. "Tobias." His human morph ginned at me. I fell into his arms. "Oh Tobias. Oh please don't blame yourself." He held me tight. "I won't. Everything's ok now."   
I smiled, "yeah. Everything's fine." 

**Epilogue- Jake**   
I stood, watching Rachel coffin be lowed into the ground. And although only the Animorphs knew it, it was a double funeral. A funeral for our two lost friends. Cassie sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked her hair. Marco was morbid. Ax was looked confused but sad in his human Morph. But sad at the same time. An unusual sight. When the funeral was over a girl walked towards us. "Jordan." I greeted her. "Hi." She hugged Cassie. Then I said something that had been bugging at me for a while. "You really were talking to Rachel that day weren't you?" She nodded, "yeah, I was." She sighed, "don't be sad for her. She left this world happy. She left with Tobias." I nodded. I looked at Cassie, she gave a slight nod of her head, Ax too, Marco just smiled. "Jordan," I said to her, "yeah?" "Welcome to the Animorphs." 


End file.
